Daring Games
by DivergentGirl321
Summary: The gang and some 'friends' decide to have a game war, what happens when Peter and friends plan revenge against Tris and Four? Will they stay strong or break?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so give me some advice. Also, Drew and Molly passed initiation and Al is still alive. Rated T to be safe.**

I walk down the hallway of the dauntless compound and Uriah comes running up to me. "We're having a party at my place, we're going to play truth or dare and bed,wed and dead." He says breathlessly. "Sure I'll be there, who else is coming?" "Shauna, Zeke, Christina, Will, Four, Marlene, Lynn, Al, Peter, Eric, Molly and Drew. See ya there!" Uriah replies running off. I follow him to his apartment number 203 and head inside. "So everyone knows what we're playing?" Everyone nods and Zeke jumps up. "I'm going first!" He yells and searches for his victim.

"Molly truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm dauntless duh."

"I dare you to dress in a ducky mo mo costume from Phineses and Ferb and parade around the pit singing Good Girl by Carrie Underwood." **(one of my favorite songs you should listen to) **

"Fine." She says and Uriah runs to grab the costume from who knows where.

Molly puts it on and everyone bursts out laughing! She looks like the real thing! She walks to the pit and me, Christina and Uriah follow her to watch and video tape it.

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)

With your head in the clouds

I bet you I can tell you

What you're thinkin' about

You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)

Gonna give you the world

But he's gonna leave you cryin'

With your heart in the dirt

His lips are dripping honey

But he'll sting you like a bee

So lock up all your love and

Go and throw away the key

Hey good girl (hey, good girl)

Get out while you can

I know you think you got a good man

_[Hook:]_

Why, why you gotta be so blind?

Won't you open up your eyes?

It's just a matter of time 'til you find

He's no good, girl

No good for you

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go-o-o, go-o-o-o...

Better listen to me

He's low, low, low...

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)

You got a heart of gold

You want a white wedding

And a hand you can hold

Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)

Like every good girl does

Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love

But he's really good at lying

Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust

'Cause when he says forever

Well, it don't mean much

Hey good girl (hey, good girl)

So good for him

Better back away honey

You don't know where he's been

_[Hook:]_

Why, why you gotta be so blind?

Won't you open up your eyes?

It's just a matter of time 'til you find

He's no good, girl

No good for you

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go-o-o, go-o-o-o...

Yeah yeah yeah, he's low

Yeah yeah yeah

_[Bridge:]_

Oh, he's no good, girl

Why can't you see?

He'll take your heart and break it

Listen to me, yeah

_[Hook/Outro:]_

Why, why you gotta be so blind?

Won't you open up your eyes?

Just a matter of time 'til you find

He's no good, he's no good

Won't you open up your eyes?

Just a matter of time 'til you find

He's no good, girl

No good for you

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

She was actually pretty good! I suddenly feel jealous of her voice. "That's how true Dauntless sing, stiff." She says snobbishly. "Well at least i have the power to win, you barely made it past initiation." I snap back as we head back into Uriah's room.

"Tris truth or dare."

"Truth." I say not realizing that was the wrong choice until to late.

"What was you most embarrassing moment in your life in detail." Molly says smirking when she sees my reaction. I can't take my shirt off! My face flared up in a dark crimson that would defiantly put a tomato to shame. I decide that i can't share what happened and swiftly pull my shirt over my head. "Come on stiff, what is bad you can't share." Peter says mockingly. "Peter truth or dare?" I just reply. "I'm not afraid of a child, Dare."

"I dare you..."

**Sorry, way longer chapter next time, give me any good suggestions on payback for Peter? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about short chapters, I will try to make them longer.**

To re-act your most embarrassing moment in front off us, while singing Ring around the Rosie." I say smirking.

Peter sits quietly thinking over his choices for while before someone decided to hurry him along,

"JUST AGREE TO DO IT OR YOUURRR A PANSYCAKE! Uriah shouts breaking my ear drum.

"Bro, do you have to scream?" "Yes." Uriah replies to his brother simply earning a laugh and a kiss from Marlene.

"Uriah does have a point, you have to pick." Lynn says sounding bored out of her mind, and I can't blame her.

"FINE! Peter says and takes off his shirt. Everyone stares. "Like what you see?" Peter asks smirking making us all look away quickly.

"Ok, so truth or dare Chris?" Peter makes his choice and hopefully Chris does to.

"1st of all, don't call me Chris, 2nd truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells not noticing Will standing behind him with a pillow.

"WIIIILLL!" Uriah complains like a little girl after getting hit on the head with the vicious pillow of death.

"Oh, grow up Uriah." Zeke says rolling his eyes. Hmmmm... Zeke is acting suspicious he is never this calm.

"Anyway, back to the game." Al says rolling his eyes and getting a glare from half the people in the room.

"Right, have you ever dated a boy before Will?" Peter says earning curious glances toward Chris all around the circle.

She blushes and says. "In Candor i dated a boy named, Christian Low."

She says having a staring contest with the floor.

Will looks like he is pretending that the boy is the wall and glaring daggers at him.

"Christina, you have to pick." I whisper into her ear. Christina shoots up.

"Marlene, you haven't gone Truth or Dare?" "Dare!" Marlene says with confidence.

"I dare you to go find Eric, kiss him, yell freak at him then run back here yelling I thought you loved me!"

Ok, where did that come from Chris? "Deal!" Marlene screeches standing up with a goofy grin on her face.

"I'm coming!" I say getting up and secretly grab my phone. "Alright lets do this!" Marlene says running out of the room with Four, Chris and I following.

She looks around the pit finally spotting him with a girl. Mar runs up to him, kisses him full out. "Freak!" She yells running away with fake tears in her eyes yelling, "I thought you loved me!"

As we follow Marlene back to Uriah's apartment laughing a river.

I am grabbed by the arm and pulled somewhere and scream. "Tris! Tris! It's ok, it's just me." Someone says and i turn and see Four.

"You should know not to capture girls, Four." I say jokingly now when i realize it is just him.

No Tris, Four is not a just him. He is perfect, nice, handsome, perfect... Ok snap out of it Tris! Don't talk to your self!

"Well how else was i suppose to get you away from the game?" He asks smirking.

"Oh, i don't know, maybe ask?" I say rolling my eyes.

"What do you want anyway?" My erudite side kicking in.

"Follow me." He says so I follow. We get to the train tracks and hop on with ease.

I don't ask where we are going because I know I will not get an answer.

We hop off the train and I follow Four to the Ferris Wheel where we climbed up together during initiation.

A small smile spreads across my face as he starts climbing so I follow in suit to the top of the Ferris Wheel.

I look at Four and see he looks really nervous, and I can tell it is not just because of his fear of heights.

"Tris, I have a question for you." He says not meeting my gaze nervously looking around.

"Go ahead." I say just as nervous and curious.

"Tris will you be my girlfriend?"

I am speechless. He asked me to be his girlfriend.

He could have any girl in all of dauntless and he chooses me? Why?

"It's ok if you don't want to, I don't-"

"Four stop being silly, of course I'll be your girlfriend!" I say interrupting him and smiling.

We smile and hold hands with each other looking into the night sky then i realize... the game! Oh no!

"Four the game!" I say quickly jumping up along with him and we quickly run back to the Dauntless compound.

When we finally get to Uriah's apartment we are bombarded by questions.

"Where were you?"

"What happened?"

"Why are you holding hands?"

"What happened?

"Guys, let us explain!" I say exasperated.

I look quickly at Four and he nods saying he will explain.

"Ok, so we were walking back from seeing Marlene do the dare and i pulled Tris away from the group and asking her to follow me. I took her to the Ferris Wheel and asked her to be my girlfriend." Four explains quickly.

"Awwwwww, did you kiss?" Christina says excitedly making my face flare up.

"No." Four says simply as Christina says pouting.

"Trissss." She whines like a little girl.

"Ok everyone! Back to the game!" Zeke and Uriah shout in unison. Creepy.

"How about we switch games now though, we have played truth or dare for a while." Will says and everyone nods their heads in agreement.

Time for Bed, Wed and Dead!


	3. Chapter 3

"So who's going first?" Will asks looking around.

"How about Four, he hasn't gone." Marlene replies piping up.

"Ok Four, pick your person." Uriah says like a announcer you would see at a football game.

"Let's see, Zeke, Lynn, Lauren and Uriah." Four says smirking as Uriah runs off somewhere quickly, if i know Uriah, probably to go get Lauren.

"Uriah's my brother!" Zeke says looking mortified just as Uriah comes running back hear with Lauren trailing behind him just as my suspicions confirmed.

"Great, now I'm going to get punched no matter what." Zeke mumbles grumpily.

Zeke thinks for about a minute then replies to the question.

"Wed Uriah, bed Lauren and kill Lynn." He says cowering behind Shauna as everyone burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Zeke yells from behind Shauna earning more laughs from everyone.

"Lauren, Eric, Max and Four." Zeke says drawing attention away from himself.

Lauren doesn't even hesitate before responding. "Wed Eric, Bed Four and kill Max."

Everyone looks at her like she is crazy for choosing to marry Eric.

"Max is to old so kill him, Four is hot so bed him, and Eric was left so marry him, leave it." She said ending the conversation.

"Anyway, Drew, Molly, Peter and Tris."

"Kill Tris, bed Molly and marry Peter." Drew says blushing when saying Molly's name. Time for torture.

I start grinning evilly and i guess that cues Drew in. "Tris, bed, wed or dead, Peter, Al, Eric."

I glare at him and start thinking.

I don't like any of them at all. Especially Al, so kill him. So

Peter or Eric...

Let's try at random.

"Anyone have a hat i can borrow." I say already picking up the paper and pencil.

Zeke runs and grabs a hat from somewhere in his closet and hands it to me.

I put the paper in and reach in for bed and pull out,

Peter. So i have to (shudder) marry Eric.

"Kill Al, Bed Peter, Wed Eric." I say shuddering again as everyone bursts out laughing at the face i make.

When everyone has calmed down i search for my next victim.

"Will!," i yell making him jump. "You haven't gone in a while, bed, wed, or dead; Shauna, Me, Christina."

I smirk at his discomfort when he realizes he will be killed no matter what he says.

"Wed Tris, Bed Christina and Kill Shauna."

He says slowly and carefully then quickly ducking behind the couch as a shoe is thrown at him.

I can see Four clutch his fist so i quickly scout closer to him to calm him down.

"Shauna, bed, wed or dead, Uriah, Zeke, Four." He says smiling evilly.

"Excuse me? Uriah is my boyfriends brother." She says with a discussed look on her face.

"Am I really that bad?" Uriah asks in fake hurt.

"Nope!" Marlene says before Shauna can respond hoping in his lap.

"Ugg. Fine. Bed Zeke, Marry Four, Kill Uriah because he is plain annoying." She says smiling.

"You didn't have to say why." Uriah mumbles to mostly himself making us all laugh.

"Hey guys it's all ready morning, we haven't slept all night." Will says pointing out the clock to his left.

"What!" Everyone shouts except Christina and Will who start laughing uncontrollably.

"You... Totally... Fell... For it!" Christina says in between laughter.

We glare at Christina and Will and Uriah shoots up from his seat.

"We should have a prank war!" He yells braking my eardrum.

Everyone nods and teams up with their soul mate, except for Lynn and Lauren, guess their a team and it looks like Molly and Drew along with Peter and Al are teams.

"Let the prank war begin!" Zeke yells and we run out of the room so the prank war can begin.

I walk with Four around the Pit and we go into a prank store that only dauntless would have called Prank City.

We buy water guns, trip wire, pie, buckets and some tar and feathers and sneak out of the store to find our first victim.

We first spot Will and Christina setting up trip wire near the apartment.

"Let's try pie." Four whispers his breath tickling my hear making me shiver.

"On the count of three," I say aiming the pie at Chris while he aims at Will. "1... 2... 3!"

SPLAT! We hear as it hits our targets strait in the face and we burst out laughing.

"Trissss! I'll get you back for this!" Christina yells as we run away quickly.

Stupid us. We are in the middle of the prank war and not looking where we are going.

We trip and fall flat into 2 whole dauntless cakes.

We hear laughing and look up and see Zeke and Shauna laughing over us.

"At least the prank tasted good." Four says licking his lips.

"At least. But we better get moving unless you want to be pranced again." I say running off him trailing behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

We run until we see someone, that someone just so happened to be Al.

"Payback time." I say and we sneak toward him. Suddenly we hear a click and feel something sting our backs.

Paintballs. We turn around and see a laughing Peter holding a paint ball gun.

Al must have been the bait to lure people here.

I can't believe I'm saying this but that was a pretty smart move.

"Come we better get going." Al yells to Petter and they take off.

"We-"

"Duck!" I yell interrupting him and we duck down quick enough to avoid the dauntless cake flying through the air hitting someone in the face.

"Thanks!" We yell to Zeke and Shauna because Uriah was sneaking up behind us, unluckily for him he hade to come just when Zeke through the pie.

We run off into a hallway no one uses and i whisper, "What do we do now?"

"Well for Christina and Marlene, get their clothes dirty; Uriah, steal his pop tarts; Zeke, put a jar of ladybugs in his room-"

I laugh at this one. "Zeke... Is scared... Of ladybugs? Ha Ha Ha."

"Yes now I will do Shauna and Lauren, you think off ones for the rest."

I smile evilly, this will be fun.

"Let's do the others pranks first than decide on the rest." I say taking 2 mud guns out of my backpack i was wearing and hand one to Four.

"Ok, you do Christina and I'll go find Marlene, we'll meet at Uriah's room for his turn." He says his smile growing wider than mine.

I nod and we run off to find our victim.

I don't have to look hard to find Chris, she is by the training room probably guarding the door for a prank.

Note to self; don't go in training room.

I sneak closer. Fire in 3...2...1... Shoot!

"Ahhhhh! My clothes!" She screeches making Will run out off the training room.

Luckily for me they didn't see me.

I laugh to myself and run to Uriah's room and see Four standing at the door waiting.

"Mission accomplished." I say and he nods.

Time for the party to begin.

We sneak into Uriah's room and look around.

"Where dose he keep the pop tarts?" I whisper not daring to speak louder.

"Under his bed in a hidden cabinet." He whispers back, eyes on the prize.

We head towards his room and open the door, i gesture to Four and he lifts up the bed, just enough for me to crawl under.

I take out my flashlight and shine it on the ground until i see a notch of a cabinet.

Why go to this much trouble to hide pop tarts?

I wonder and open the hatch and see dozens of boxes of pop tarts and take them out and put them in a plastic bag and crawl out from under the bed.

"Nice job, but where do we put them?" Four asks laying the bed back down.

"In the hamper, that will be a sure surprise for Uriah." I say grinning.

He grins back and throws it in the hamper by the doorway.

We quickly head next door to Zeke's room with the jar of ladybugs, we decided to put them in his shower.

We put them in and head out to the pit right when we hear Zeke call.

"Prank wars over!" He yells and everyone appears in the pit with grumbles and complaints.

"Come on guys, we need to head to sleep, it's 12:00 am." Zeke replies to our grumbling so we all agree start heading back to our rooms.

"Hey guys! I have a dare for everyone, how about we all sleep here, couples together, Lynn and Lauren each get a couch, Zeke and Shauna get the guest room, Tris and Four get the floor along with everyone else."

"Oh, and I almost forgot, Peter, Molly, Drew, Eric and Al you guys get the ticket out of here!" He yells with his stupid grin on his face.

This makes me happier, no one wants another Edward incident, and after the chasm, i think we can all agree they don't belong.

After they leave we all agree to the dare and get our spots.

As I fall asleep the last thing i see is a person entering the room and hear the creak of the door as i fall into a dreamless sleep.

**What going to happen? Who entered the room?**

**Sorry, shorter chapters are more likely on school days**


	5. An

**I won't be posting anymore chapters until Saturday maybe Sunday, I will also be off all contact until late Friday. Starting Thursday because of overnight field trip. Sorry, I will try to post soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trespasser's POV**

I open the door and head into the room.

I see her laying next to _Four_.

I will kill him for saving her, i told him i would make him pay.

But first is _Tris_.

I will succeed this time.

Nothing will stop me.

**Four's POV**

I wake up and feel emptiness next to me.

I immediately think, where's Tris? I shoot up at this.

Peter said he would get me back for saving Tris, and i think he just did.

I quickly wake up all the others. "Guys Tris is missing!" I say frantically.

They all start asking questions at the same time. "What happened?" "Who did this?"

"Guys i don't know, but we have to do something!" I am really panicking now.

"Ok, Uriah and I will go to the control room to see if we can spot Tris from there, Will, Chris, Lynn, Lauren and Shauna, you guys can split into groups and explore the factions. Four, you can look around the compound for Tris in places with no security cameras." Zeke says in a heartbeat.

We all disperse and head our separate ways.

When i find Peter or whoever did this to Tris.

They will never see the light of day again.

**Tris's POV**

I wake in a dimly lighted room and try to move.

Emphasize on try.

My arms and legs won't move.

I struggle against the rope that seems to be what is binding me to the chair.

"Well, well, well. It seems that our little princess is awake." Peter, of course it was him i saw last night.

How could I be so stupid?

I try to respond to the comment but fail due to the gag around my mouth.

"Having trouble?" Someone, I think is Al says smirking.

I finally manage ripping the gag from my mouth with my teeth and scream.

Someone's hand quickly goes over my mouth cutting the scream in half.

Someone redoes a new gag over my mouth that is thicker.

Then, the pain starts.

Peter aims and punches naming what each one is for.

Covering my face, my stomach, my back, my legs.

He finally stops when I give in and let out what would be a scream of pain except for the gag covering my mouth muffled it to a whimper.

After that I feel pairs of hands pick me up, 3 I think but it's hard to tell with my head spinning from the strikes, and carry me out the door to the room.

I struggle fiercely in their grasp determined to not let them get me this time.

They carry me to the train and i see the faces of my captors.

Peter, Al, Drew and Eric.

Eric is probably only here to try and hurt Four by hurting me.

Lucky me.

I see Eric carrying a rope and they lay me on the track.

My Erudite side is going crazy trying to think of a way out of this mess but is coming up empty with the pain not helping.

Eric ties me to the track.

"What time dose the train come?" Eric asks just like he did in initiation.

"4 minutes. Think that is enough time for Four to be able to save her?" Peter asks glancing around as if Four would appear from any side.

"No, once he finds us it will be to late. Not even the all mighty Four will be able to save her this time." Eric replies his piercings gleaming nastily as if teasing me in the sunlight.

I see a flash of black behind them. _Four_. Four quickly punches Eric and Peter in the jaw.

Knocking them both out then punching Drew and Al next doing the same thing.

I hear the train rumble as it approaches and Four dose to quickly picking me up bridal style and carrying me away before I pass out in his arms.

**Four's POV**

I carry Tris bridal style back into the compound and lay her on the couch in Uriah's room calling the others to tell them I found Tris.

I will kill them for doing that to her.

They were going to murder her.

It makes me sick to think that one of them was a Dauntless leader.

The leader ship has to be changed.

I think this right before the others burst into the room and see Tris passed out on the couch.

"What happened to her, Four?" Christina asks with fear in her eyes noticing the bruises up and down her body.

"Peter, Eric, Drew and Al." I reply clenching my fists that turn white quickly.

"I will kill them for this." I say making them all nod but not make any move clearly none of us want to leave her side.

I stroke her hair and whisper sweet nothings to her, and hope with all my heart that she is ok.

The others stand close by her side as well holding on to each other for support.

Tris finally stirs and sits up.

"Tris!" We shout.

"Thanks for looking for me, now, why don't we continue what we started." She says smiling brightly trying to hide the pain.

Truth or Dare could actually be a hood thing if it gets her mind off of the attack.

"Let's play!" Zeke says obviously reading my mind.

This has been a long game.

**Longest chapter so far! Hopefully this makes up for not updating yesterday. I had fun on the trip, but no more of those so I will be able to update normally. See ya guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Christina POV **

I can't believe they did that!

They will die for hurting Trissy!

They mess with one they mess with all!

I am shocked out of my raging thoughts as a cold bucket of water is dumped on my head.

I snap my head around and punch the person who dumped the water in a flash.

Zeke yelps and crashes into the floor barely missing hitting me as his pants fall down making it impossible to get up.

"What was that Zeke!" I yell at Zeke half serious about the water half laughing along with everyone else at Zeke's performance.

Zeke glares at me before joining laughing with everyone else.

"Ok, ok, let's start the game for real this time." Will says bringing us back to reality.

"I'M GOING FIRST!" I shoot up out of my seat on the couch and shout beating Zeke to it.

Zeke pouts in his seat making us all laugh.

"Who will be my first victim?" I ask smiling evilly and looking around the circle.

"LYNN, CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS!" I yell at Lynn making Uriah jump.

"I'm Dauntless! Dare me away!" Lynn responds her mood piped up.

I think for a sec before an evil grin spreads across my face.

I smirk at her.

"Run to the pit singing "I am a little birdie I can fly, I don't belong in dauntless, I belong with amity!" Then start skipping and singing the Dora the Explorer theme song." I say picturing her doing that alone with everyone else crying with laughter.

"Dare excepted!" Lynn says making me gape at her in shock.

I thought that was a good dare.

Ugh!

Marlene and Shauna get up and follow Lynn out the door to video tape it.

"Should we just continue without them?" Uriah asks and everyone agrees.

"Pansycake or Dauntless Tris?" Uriah asks.

He is soooooo lucky Marlene isn't here to punch him, but we do have Trisssy. He he he.

"Pansycake." Tris responds obviously not wanting to move, surprisingly Uriah doesn't say anything about it.

"Who would you kiss besides Four in this room?" Uriah asks curiously.

"People would think your erudite from the look your giving." Tris says rolling her eyes.

I crack a smile and so dose Wiiiily over here.

I lean onto his shoulder making him smile even more.

"You haven't answered the question." Four says smirking at her.

"FINE! Zeke, and don't you even think about that for one second Zeke Pedrad!" Tris says waving her finger at Zeke making Zeke's smirk bigger.

I see a flash of jealousy in Fours eyes but it is washed away when Tris leans up to kiss him.

"GET A ROOM!" We all yell laughing at Tris's red expression.

I lean over to Tris and whisper pleadingly in her ear.

"Please let me do someone's make up! Pleeeeaaase!" I beg Tris.

"Ok, ok!" Tris says and looks around the room for our victim.

Tris is about to pick before the three come back rolling on the floor with laughter and Marlene is barely able to show us her phone before collapsing on the floor in laughter with the rest of us.

We finally regain our composure, well as much as a couple of dauntless teenagers have and get back to the game.

"Four, Truth or Dare?" Tris asks.

Of course, Four never picks truth so it will be easy with him.

Will must be rubbing off on me.

"Dare." He responds.

Perfect.

"I dare you to let Christina do your make up." She says sending a small smile my way.

"Fine!" He says and gets up alone with me and heads into the bathroom.

**Going to skip this part because I don't wear make up**

**Tris POV**

Four comes out of the bathroom looking like a clown!

His blush is complete covering his face, way to much lipstick, eye liner, mascara.

Basically ever kind of make up you can imagine covering every inch of his handsome face.

We burst out laughing/crying from Fours face.

"You... Look... Ridiculous!" I get out after a while of laughing as he comes back down to sit next to me.

He starts to wipe the make up off.

"Wait! You can't take it off!" Me and Christina yell in sink.

He grumbles and says something unidentifiable and i laugh again.

Four looks around the room for his next victim.

Uh oh, this can't be good.

**Sorry haven't been updating, i have been a little busier lately but will attempt to update at least twice a week. But that may not work but be welcome to message me with any ideas or suggestions for the story. **

**Thanks!**

**~Cat **


	8. Chapter 8

Four pretends to try and find a victim but i know he knows who he is going to pick.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" His smirk is edging up and the corners turn up making him look like a clown even more in the make up.

I laugh thinking that.

Bad choice.

"Dauntless." Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Why did i say that?

Oh well can't take it back now.

Somehow if this is even possible his smirk grows bigger.

"I dare you to call your brother Caleb and invite him to a so called wedding."

Am. Dead. Especially after Caleb finds out i lied to him.

My face visually pales.

"You candor Tris?" Someone asks.

"No." I respond stronger then i feel and pick up my phone from the floor beside me.

I dial Caleb's number and put my phone to my ear.

"Hello this Caleb Matthew Prior speaking." Wow. Talk about Erudite.

"Hey Caleb, i just wanted to let you know that I'm having a wedding this Saturday and wanted you to come."

"WHAT YOU ARE HAVING A WEDDING YOU CAN'T GET MARRIED-"

I cut him off by hanging up and find everyone else laughing on the floor.

"I think you have made an extent to the game Four." I say knowing that Caleb is going to come and try and find me.

"Whatever let's just continue with the game." Four says.

"Ok, truth or dare-" i start before the door burst open.

"WHERE IS THE PERSON YOU ARE MARRYING YOU CAN'T GET MARRIED I FORBID IT HAVE YOU EVEN TOLD MOM AND DAD YET-"

"Caleb! Calm down it was a dare! I'm not getting married." I tell a confused Caleb.

"Now that your here you want to play truth or dare with us?"

Typical Zeke.

Of course he invites Caleb to play.

Please say no.

Please say no.

"Sure."

NOOOO!

I look at Uriah and mouth to him that i want Caleb gone.

He seems to understand my plan from the way his smile grows.

Watch out Caleb, and good luck, NOT!

"Ok so truth or dare Caleb?"

"Truth."

I will go easy on you this time, but don't always expect it.

"What is the most un-abnegation thing you have done?"

"I skipped a class in school with Susan and we made out for the whole period and blamed the missed class on getting lost on the way to school."

We all start laughing because considering the factions, erudite and abnegation it deifying both of their rules and it is quiet funny to see the reaction on Caleb's face no matter what.

"Ok! Ok! Truth or dare?" Caleb asks pointing at Uriah.

"Dare! I'm not a pansycake!" Uriah replies.

"Your never going to bring that back!" We all yell in sink.

Caleb thinks about for a second before saying.

"I dare you to dress up in a unicorn costume and run around dauntless singing Space Unicorn."

**-it is a real song, a real weird song that someone sang for the school talent show when I was younger and now have stuck in my head-**

"Easy! Zeke go get the costume please!"

Why-

"Why do you have a unicorn costume?" Marlene asks interrupting my thoughts.

"For emergencies!" Uriah replies going to change into the costume.

"Wow." I say just shaking my head.

When Uriah gets back, me and Marlene get up to follow.

Uriah gets to the pit and starts skipping and singing.

"Space unicorns, flying through the stars, delivering the rainbows, all around the world..."

Uriah comes back and burst into tears laughing our heads off.

We barely are able to explain what happens before bursting into even more fits of laughter with everyone else.

What a exciting game!


End file.
